mi único y verdadero amor
by LiiBiiThaA Swan
Summary: Bella Esta aterrada, como podría volver a su vida normal cuando había perdido al amor de su vida, seria capaz ella de rehacer su vida con otro hombre cuando no lo habia podido arrancar de su alma?, y si existiera una verdad que ella desconoce. One shot


**Summary: Bella Esta aterrada, como podría volver a su vida normal cuando había perdido a el amor de su vida, seria capaz ella de rehacer su vida con otro hombre cuando no habia podido arrancar a su único y verdadero amor de su alma?, y si existiera una verdad que ella desconoce?- One Shot Lemmon **

* * *

Tranquila bella – me repetía mientras respiraba profundamente.

Estaba parada frente al espejo, mi rostro que debería estar rebosante de felicidad, estaba opaco y serio, recordaba un momento parecido hacia ya 5 años, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos con la simple mención de esto, era un momento feliz, tanto como debería de serlo este, pero aunque quise obligar a mi corazón a sentir lo mismo, me rechazo inmediatamente.

Pase mi mano por mi rostro limpiando las lagrimas derramadas, no quería arruinar el maquillaje que tanto tiempo habían tardado en hacerme, acomode un mechón detrás de mi cabello e intente sonreír lo más natural posible.

Tocaron a la puerta y les indique que pasaran, era mi madre, lucía un hermoso vestido azul con tacones a juego y elegantes joyas, me vio y sonrió con los ojos cristalinos.

Mi bella, te ves tan hermosa – se acerco a mí y tomo mis manos.

Gracias mama, tu también – dije lo más feliz que pude.

Bella, deberías estar feliz, que sucede? – pregunto.

Suspire – no puedo dejar de pensar en el mama – admití.

Cariño, el se fue hace mucho tiempo, sería feliz de ver que estas rehaciendo tu vida – acaricio mi mejilla.

Tú crees? – pregunte triste.

Claro que si, el te amaba y deseaba tu felicidad más que nada – apretó mi mano.

El era mi felicidad, no necesitaba nada mas – las lágrimas amenazaban por volverse a derramar.

Bella… él se fue, tú tienes que rehacer tu vida – dijo firmemente.

Los recuerdos me invadieron como látigos que herían mi corazón, luche por reprimirlos pero fue imposible…

Estaba ahí parado frente a mí, como una hermosa visión, la sonrisa más sensual que había visto adornando su perfecto rostro, pálido y hermoso, vestía un traje negro que se esculpía a ese cuerpo tan tentador y deseable, lo mire como embobada mientras caminaba hacia él, teniendo la seguridad de que era completamente mío, sus besos, su cuerpo, su pasión y su amor me pertenecían.

Llegue a su lado y sin dejar de mirarme directamente con sus hermosas orbes verdes susurro un te amo, que casi me hace desmallar, después de tanto tiempo estábamos juntos y creíamos que nada podría separarnos, era el día mas feliz de mi vida, por fin nos pertenecíamos mutuamente.

Edward Cullen el chico popular de la secundaria, el capitán de equipo de futbol, inteligente y persuasivo, hermoso y perfecto había fijado sus ojos en el ratón de biblioteca, la chica impopular y nada sobresaliente, era un sueño que el se hubiese atrevido a mirarme siquiera.

Después de eso habíamos mantenido un noviazgo de 4 años, los más felices de toda mi vida, Edward era un perfecto caballero, era dulce y tierno, me demostraba cada día con detalles y palabras cuanto me amaba, a el no le importaba que no fuese hermosa ni escultural, me aceptaba tal y como era, por demás estaba decir que yo lo amaba más que a mi propia vida, el era mi todo, mi amor, mi corazón.

Cuando los dos terminamos la universidad él me propuso matrimonio, fui la mujer más feliz del mundo, acepte inmediatamente y comenzamos con los tramites, sabía que nunca amaría a ningún hombre como lo amaba a el y sus ojos me demostraban lo mismo.

Teníamos tantos sueños, tantos planes, queríamos un ejército de niños jugando y corriendo por todas partes, formar una enorme familia juntos y llenar a nuestros hijos de amor, pero todo cambio un día…

Edward se dirigía a casa después del trabajo, vivíamos a las afueras de forks, una hermosa casa de dos pisos en medio del bosque, nuestro refugio personal, yo era una reconocida diseñadora de interiores, mientras el era un exitoso abogado, lo amaba tanto siempre dejándose llevar por sus convicciones, defendiendo a los inocentes e intentando castigar a los culpables, estaba llevando el caso de una pequeña familia que había sido despojada de todo por un hombre malo y poderoso, me asustaba demasiado, habíamos recibido varia amenazas de muerte si Edward no se retiraba del caso, pero el nunca se daría por vencido, así que ignoro todo, y que equivocados estábamos.

Edward nunca llego, su auto estaba abandonado en medio de la carretera y no habían rastros de el, mi corazón casi salió de mi pecho cuando me entere, suplique a dios que estuviese bien y que regresara pronto a mi lado, no podía concebir mi vida sin el, era mi todo, era mi vida entera.

Fueron los días más horribles de toda mi vida, al menos eso creía yo, no dormía, no comía, no salía de nuestra casa, solo anhelaba a Edward con toda mi alma, lo extrañaba y necesitaba saber que el estaba a salvo, su familia estaba igual de destrozada, pero eso no fue nada comparado con lo que nos esperaba.

El servicio secreto había encontrado al maldito que se había llevado a mi Edward, había confesado que lo había tenido raptado junto a otras personas, pero se había deshecho de todos ellos… el más grande de los dolores me atravesó el corazón, no podía ser cierto que el amor de mi vida, mi Edward, mi esposo estuviera muerto, desee la muerte en ese mismo momento, no me quedaban fuerzas para vivir, mi vida se había terminado cuando supe que no volvería a verlo y no tendría ni siquiera una tumba donde llorarle.

Paso mucho tiempo para que pudiese comportarme como una persona nuevamente, fueron meses los que estuve encerrada en mi casa aislada de todo, llorando por su ausencia, intente acabar con mi vida, pero era una maldita cobarde y no pude hacerlo… los años pasaron y poco a poco fui recuperando el rumbo de mi vida, no diré que volví a ser feliz porque la felicidad no llego, se había quedado con él; regrese al trabajo, por lo menos me proporcionaba un medio de distracción, una manera de alejarme de su recuerdo, pero en las noches al llegar a casa volvía a envolverme en el dolor, no podía dejar de amar a Edward y no quería hacerlo, nuestro amor era de esos que ni siquiera la muerte puede vencer…

Bella, me estas escuchando – dijo mi madre.

Volví a la realidad de un golpe – si mama – respondí.

Es tiempo mi niña, te esperan – dijo animada.

Lo sé – murmure.

Bella, Jacob no merece esto – me acuso.

Tienes razón, vámonos – acepte por fin.

Camine y mis piernas pesaban como si fueran de plomo, tenía que hacer esto porque había dado mi palabra, era lo correcto aunque no me hiciera feliz, haría feliz a ese hombre que tanto me había ayudado, gracias a él estaba de pie y le debía demasiado.

Jacob Black era un gran hombre, bueno y noble, era afortunada por haberlo conocido, fue mi terapeuta en los momentos más difíciles y me ayudo a seguir de pie muchas veces, sentía un gran cariño por el, pero no compartía sus sentimientos, sabía que el estaba enamorado de mi, pero siempre ignore eso, después de años el se me había declarado y yo quería decirle que no lo amaba, que mi corazón estaba muerto, pero tuve miedo de que se alejara, el era un ancla que me mantenía a flote, su presencia me tranquilizaba y fui egoísta como nunca lo había sido, así que lo acepte aun en contra de mi corazón.

Bella cariño, iras sola en la limusina, yo iré con tu padre en el auto detrás – dijo mi madre mientras me ayudaba a subir la cola del vestido.

Los veré haya entonces mama – la abrase fuertemente.

Te ves preciosa, sonríe – sonreí como me lo pidió.

Cerró la puerta y el auto arranco, respire profundamente mientras recargaba la cabeza del asiento, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, no podía verme con otro hombre que no fuese el, como le haría para hacer entender a mi cuerpo que otras manos me tocarían, que otro calor me invadiera, como obligaría a mi corazón a amar otro hombre que no fuera él.

Mire hacia el frente y me percate que el chofer me observaba fijamente, lo pude ver sus ojos por los lentes obscuros que cargaba, pero en cuanto se fijo que lo había visto volvió su vista el frente, me sentí extraña, aunque era un estado continuo en mi desde los últimos años.

El camino se hacía más tardado cada vez, pude percatarme que nos alejábamos de la ciudad, me sentí preocupado y me atreví a preguntar.

Disculpe, pro que estamos saliendo de la ciudad? – pregunte, pero no obtuve ninguna respuesta.

Me escucha? – dije más preocupada.

Acto siguiente, el subió la pequeña ventanilla de la limusina impidiéndome verlo – espere… - pero perdí el contacto con él, los seguros se activaron y no se podían abrir ni la perta ni las ventanas.

Me sentí desesperada, seria este un secuestro?, yo no poseía más que mi casa y mi trabajo, vivía cómodamente pero no era rica, Jacob provenía de buena familia y tenia fortuna, pero no creía que se tratara de eso, entonces por qué este hombre me alejaba de la iglesia donde estaba a punto de casarme, esperaba que no me hiciera daño y si así fuese que acabara conmigo rápidamente.

Después de varios minutos el auto se detuvo temblé de miedo como no lo había hecho hacía mucho tiempo, la puerta comenzó a abrirse y agache la mirada asustada, un par de brazos me envolvieron y me sacaron cargada del auto, lo encare y llevaba puesto un pasamontañas negro, intente forcejear pero no conseguí nada, siguió caminando por lo que parecía una casa.

Suélteme!! – luche pero fue en vano.

Se lo suplico – dije entre lágrimas, sus ojos me enfocaron y temblé repentinamente, en ellos había algo extraño.

Volteo la mirada y me metió en una habitación bastante lujosa, mire aterrada el lugar y jadee cuando me dejo caer sobre la cama.

Por… favor, no me haga daño – suplique – si quiere dinero mi prometido puede dárselo – le ofrecí.

Se carcajeo amargamente mientras empuñaba sus manos y me miraba fijamente – dinero?, es lo que menos me importa – esa voz… no! tenía que ser una coincidencia, un espejismo de mi mente.

Entonces? – Pregunte – déjeme irme se lo suplico – me arrodille sobre la cama, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Tanto te urge casarte con ese tipo? – pregunto.

Me quede estática mirándolo – quien eres? – pregunte.

Quien yo sea no importa – gruño – lo que importa es lo que quiero – deje de respirar.

Qu…e quiere – tartamudee.

Se acerco hasta la cama y yo me aleje instintivamente – a ti, eso es lo que quiero – me sentí aterrada.

No me lastime, por favor – rogué.

Lastimarte? – Bufo – jamás podría hacerlo – dijo con voz tierna.

Por favor, mi familia debe estará preocupada y mi prometido también – murmure.

Vuelves con lo mismo – gruño – no te vas a ir – se paró de golpe y comenzó a dar vueltas por todos lados.

Me puse de pie rápidamente y quise abrir la puerta desesperada, pero fue inútil sus brazos me atraparon encerrándome entre ellos, el calor de su cuerpo inundo el mío y el rose de su piel me hizo estremecerme.

Por qué quieres huir – su aliento me golpeo los sentidos.

Yo… quiero irme – dije como pude.

Me soltó y me dio la espalda, me quede fija en el mismo lugar, se quito el pasamontañas y se quedo ahí de pie, solo podía ver su cabello corto y castaño bajo la tenue luz.

Se giro y me quede pasmada, esto no era real, mi mente estaba jugando conmigo de una manera enfermiza, como podía estarme mostrando esta preciosa imagen cuando no podía ser real, Tantas veces había tenido sueños parecidos pero ninguno tan real como este.

Esos ojos verdes que me miraban profundamente, sus facciones perfectas y esos labios rojos y rellenos que no estaban embozados en la sonrisa que tanto recordaba, mas bien en una mueca amarga, agradecí al cielo por regalarme este momento de locura, porque podía tenerlo frente a mi de nuevo aunque no fuese más que una fantasía.

Edward… - murmure mientras lo miraba endiosada.

Si, soy yo, estoy vivo – dijo tristemente.

Sus palabras retumbaron en mi mente una y otra vez como si no las pudiera comprender "estoy vivo" había dicho, pero no podía ser real, no depuse de tantos años, no después de tantos sufrimientos.

No, no puede ser verdad – dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

Lo es – dijo serio – porque bella? – Pregunto – por que ibas a casarte?, juraste amarme por siempre – dijo amargamente.

Yo…tú estas muerto, moriste hace tres años – solloce.

Hace tres años mataron mi alma, mataron mi espíritu, me mataron en vida – sus ojos eran cristalinos – pero no pudieron acabar con mi cuerpo, no pudieron detener a mi corazón, que palpitaba pensando en ti – mis piernas se volvieron de gelatina a tal grado que casi no podían sostenerme.

Edward.. – su nombre me quemo hasta el alma – porque… porque no volviste antes, porque hasta ahora? – dije amargamente.

Estuve preso, encerrado en una cárcel por un crimen que no cometí – empuño las manos – sobreviví solo para volver a verte – las lagrimas caían por sus ojos – y ahora que pensé que volvería a nuestra vida, me encuentro con la noticia de tu boda, ver que no me esperaste, que ibas a casarte con ese imbécil así de fácil – lo mire fijamente.

No te atrevas a decir que fue fácil – grite – te amaba, más que a mi propia vida, espere por ti cada dia, pensando en ti, añorándote, y cuando me dijeron que habías muerto mi alma y mi corazón murieron contigo, pasaron meses para que pudiera salir, para que comiera o respirara profundamente, te llevaste todo contigo, hasta mis ganas de vivir, llore cada noche, te extrañe a cada segundo y pasaron años para que pudiera unir los pedazos de mi vida – solloce.

Que querías que pensara – dijo alterado - estuve años encerrado, tu rostro era un alivio y una tortura, solo por ti me mantuve con vida, solo por ti luche contra todo y contra todos, pensando en tu sufrimiento, imaginándome tu dolor, queriendo llegar a ti, buscar alguna manera de decirte que estaba bien, que no perdieras la fe… -tomo su cabello con desesperación.

Mi corazón se estremeció lleno de dolor al escuchar sus palabras, al ver el sufrimiento en sus ojos, estaba frente a mi único amor, Mi corazón se estremeció lleno de dolor al escuchar sus palabras, al ver el sufrimiento en sus ojos, mi verdadero amor estaba vivo, era real.

Edward… - susurre sin poder contenerme más y salte en sus brazos, no quería sepárame de el, lo extrañaba tanto, lo necesitaba con desesperación; sus brazos me recibieron al instante y me apretó contra su cuerpo con tanta fuerza que casi dolía, pero no me importaba, solo quería sentirlo.

Ambos sollozábamos y temblábamos en el abraso, como había podido la vida separarnos de esta manera, como habíamos podido vivir el uno sin el otro.

Bella por que iba a casarte? – pregunto contra mi hombro.

Yo… no hallaba la manera de arrancarte de mi corazón, este dolor me estaba consumiendo lentamente – confesé.

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me obligo a mirarlo, sus ojos estaban hinchados, pero hermosos como siempre – júrame que no te entregaste a el – el dolor de su voz me hizo estremecer.

Jamás – lo tranquilice – jamás podría entregarme a otro hombre, soy solo tuya – lo mire lleno de deseo lo necesitaba demasiado, lo amaba.

Dime que me amas, repítelo mil veces – exigió.

Te amo – susurre – te amo – repetí con el alma.

Mi mano temblorosa se atrevió a tocar su perfecto rostro, el cerro los ojos disfrutando mis caricias, mientras yo me perdía en ellas.

Te amo – murmuro – siempre te amare – abrió los ojos, estaban obscuros y llenos de pasión.

No pude mas y busque a tientas sus labios, no tarde en encontrarlos por que el necesitaba los míos de la misma manera, nos envolvimos en un beso frenético lleno de amor y necesidad, me trague su aliento y los gemidos que salían de su garganta, mientras yo me entregaba a él en este beso, le reiteraba cuanto lo amaba y que siempre lo haría, nuestras lenguas se unieron en un vaivén desesperante, necesitaba mas mucho mas, era una necesidad extrema de sentirlo de nuevo.

Edward… - jadee mientras nos separamos en busca de aire.

Te deseo tanto – comenzó a bajar dejando besos en mi cuello y mi clavícula – muero de celos de pensar que alguien más pueda verte así, tan hermosa – mordió mi cuello y yo gemí audiblemente – quiero arrancarte este vestido que nada tiene que ver con nosotros, tu ya eres mi esposa – dijo posesivamente y me encanto.

Hazme el amor – le suplique perdida entre sus besos, necesitaba sentirlo mio.

Gimió al escucharme y subió por mi cuello, besando mis hombros y mi quijada, mientras bajaba el cierre de mi vestido, no pude evitar acariciar su espalda oculta bajo ese traje negro, mientras me perdía en el deseo.

El vestido cedió bajo sus manos y se deslizo por mi cuerpo dejando en aquella diminuta ropa interior negra, sus ojos vagaron por mi cuerpo, llenos de deseo, y yo me estremecí con su penetrante mirada.

Eres tan perfecta – murmuro – sobrepasas los límites de la belleza y la sensualidad, me vuelves loco – me miraba endiosado.

Busque sus labios con desesperación y enrede mis manos en su corto cabello, mientras sus manos acariciaban mi piel desnuda, dejando descargas eléctricas por donde pasaban; metí mis manos debajo de sus saco y se lo quite de un tirón, quería sentir su pecho desnudo, sus fuertes brazos, mis dedos temblorosos desabrocharon los botones de su camisa con nerviosismo, el me ayudo mientras me miraba fijamente.

Es como la primera vez que hicimos el amor – dijo con voz entrecortada – sigues estando nerviosa – no pude evitar sonreír, de una manera sincera, como no lo había hecho en años.

Cuando su camisa cedió, la saque de su cuerpo, maravillándome con ese pecho tan fornido y ese abdomen cuadriculado, habían mas músculos de los que recordaba y me encantaba, bese su hombro lleno de pecas y fui bajando por su pecho con mis labios y mi lengua, me regalaba suaves caricias mientras el gruñía y me obligaba a besar sus dulces labios apasionadamente.

Sus labios buscaron mi cuello y más abajo hasta llegar a mis pechos, los acaricio encima de mi ropa interior, tentándome y haciéndome gruñir, sus dedos se deshicieron de la molesta prenda y me dejaron expuesta frente a sus ojos que me traspasaban, sus manos me tocaron de una manera inigualable, con maestría, cuando estas fueron suplantadas por sus labios casi pierdo la razón, sentía que no podía soportar más.

Edward… - gemí.

Te gusta – pregunto con voz ronca.

Muchi… simo – dije como pude.

Siguió besándolos volviéndome loca de placer, baje mis manos por su pecho y abdomen hasta toparme con la orilla de pantalón, quite su cinturón y lo desabotones, mi mano pudo sentir su marcada erección y lo desee más aun, baje el cierre y el gimió cuando lo acaricie intencionalmente.

Bella … - hundió su rostro en mi cuello y yo continúe hasta que su pantalón cayó al suelo.

Sus labios besaron mi cuello, mis hombros, mordiendo levemente mi mandíbula y acariciando y clavícula, roso mis pechos con sus manos y beso mi abdomen mientras sus manos acariciaban mis piernas y mi trasero; me quito la zapatillas dulcemente mientras acariciaba mis talones, mi corazón latía frenéticamente y sentía mi ropa interior completamente húmeda y mi vientre en llamas.

Bajo lentamente mis bragas besando el hueso de mi cadera y deslizándolas entre mis piernas, no me avergoncé ante su mirada escrutarte, solo deseaba que no se detuviera, me empujo levemente hasta que caí sentada en la cama, quedando completamente expuesta frente a él, sus ojos me miraban con necesidad y solo asentí dándole mi aprobación, yo también lo necesitaba.

Beso mis piernas hasta llegar a mis muslos, sentía su agitada respiración muy cerca de mi centro y me estremecí violentamente, sin esperar más sus labios rosaron mi centro y solté un gemido casi animal, volvió a rosarme pero esta vez fue su lengua la que me probo, estaba hundida en un éxtasis total, su lengua siguió un maravilloso trabajo hasta que hundí mis manos en su cabello desesperada, estaba demasiado cerca del borde y casi lo obligo a terminar, pero él se detuvo mirándome fijamente, su mirada me estremeció al notar el implacable deseo que había en sus ojos.

Lo atraje a mis labios uniéndonos en un beso sensual y apasionado, probando mi sabor en sus labios y sintiendo sus caricias sobre mi cuerpo, me subí completamente en la cama y el hizo lo mismo, cuando estuvo acostado, baje besando su cuello y acariciando su pecho, probando su piel blanda y suave, perdiéndome en su aroma masculino y viril, frote su erección por encima de la tela y el gruño con la voz ronca de placer, tome el elástico de su bóxer y lo baje lentamente mientras besaba su abdomen , su respiración era casi frenética, cuando su bóxer cayó al piso, me encontré frente a su enorme erección, había mirado a Edward desnudo demasiadas veces, pero nunca me acostumbraría a su perfección,

Mis labios dejaron un beso sobre la punta y el jadeo desesperado mientras hundía sus dedos en mi cabello, baje probándolo con mi lengua, sintiendo su sabor y amando sus gemidos, sus manos marcaban un ritmo acompasado y yo gomia al poder sentirlo tan mío, al poder probarlo de esta manera, aumento el ritmo y su rostro casi deformado de placer me dijo que tenía que parar o terminaría pronto.

Bella… estoy tan…ahhh – gimió.

Me separe de el y bese sus labios con dulzura, el me apretó entre sus brazos con tanto amor que sentí ganas de llorar, pero el estaba aquí era mío y yo era completamente suya, y seria así por siempre.

Nos giro quedando encima de mi, no dejando ni un centímetro entre nuestros cuerpos desnudos, mientras besaba mi cuello y me susurraba palabras de amor.

Edward, te necesito – suplique.

Te amo mi bella, te amo – pego su frente a la mía.

Hazme tuya – me restregué contra el y ambos gemimos.

Siempre has sido mía – dijo mientras se metía entre mis piernas tentándome.

Edward… - gruñí.

Tranquila – seguía rosándome de una manera ejemplar.

Por…favor, Edward… - dije desesperada.

Lo sentí más cerca y lo abrace muy fuerte para no caer rendida – mírame – hice lo que me pidió y me arrepentí sus ojos eran como un elipsis que me atrapaba y me llevaba al cielo y al infierno, poco a poco se fue hundiendo en mi, esperando que mi cuerpo se amoldara a el, gemí fuerte al sentir su cuerpo volverse uno con el mío, su calor crear una hoguera con mi calor, su amor perderse con el mío, entro completamente en mi como si formáramos dos perfectas piezas de un rompecabezas.

Te amo, te amo tanto – susurro casi inaudiblemente mientras comenzaba a moverse dentro de mi.

Enterré mis uñas en su espalda al sentir el exquisito placer que Edward me daba, lo amaba tanto que mi corazón casi quería salirse de mi pecho; envolví mis piernas en su cintura ayudándolo a llegar mas lejos, mi necesidad de sentirlo no se espumaba ni al tenerlo dentro de mi, hundió su cabeza en mi cuello y lo besos apasionadamente.

Mi piel ardía y mi vientre estaba en llamas, Edward e movía mas rápido y yo no podía soportar mucho mas, sentí mi cuerpo contraerse ante sus embestidas y me deje llevar al cielo entre sus brazos gritando de placer sintiéndome mujer de nuevo.

Edward…ahh, Edward.. – gemí mientras llegaba a mi orgasmo con la respiración frenética.

Edward nos giro quenado sentado y yo a horcadas sobre el.

Aun no termino contigo mi amor – susurro sensualmente mientras se adueñaba de mis labios y me tomaba por las caderas restregándome contra él.

Cubrí nuestros gemidos con suaves y ardientes besos, mientras me movía frenéticamente sobre el, Edward tocaba cada punto sensible volviéndome loca, mientras sus manos no me permitían alejarme ni un milímetro de sus piel.

Nena..No te detengas..ahh, por favor – suplico entre gemidos, estaba cerca y lo sabía perfectamente, sus facciones estaban contraídas y sus ojos cerrados de placer.

Bese su cuello mientras me movía de una manera desesperada sobre su masculinidad, mis cuerpo empezó a temblar mientras cerraba mis ojos con fuerza, los espasmos de placer me golpeaban con mayor intensidad que la primera vez, mi espalda se arqueo y Edward me apretó contra su pecho, soltó un gruñido casi animal y fue suficiente para mi, convulsione sobre el mientras aferraba sus manos a mi caderas, un par de embestidas mas y llegamos al cielo juntos, perdiéndonos entre gemidos y un ambiente llenos de pasión.

Bella… - gimió entrecortadamente.

Edward, no me dejes – dije sin fuerzas.

Caímos exhausto sobre la cama, recosté mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward mientras intentábamos calmar nuestras frenéticas respiraciones, era feliz, completamente feliz, Edward mi esposo, mi amor, estaba vivo y estaba aquí junto a mí después de haber sido una sola persona, después de entregarme a él como si fuera la primera vez.

Sus manos acariciaban mi cabello y mi espalda intentando calmar mi respiración - nunca mi amor, nunca voy a dejarte, moriría lejos de ti – susurro dulcemente.

Levante mi rostro encarándolo, sus ojos eran dulces y trasparentes – no hables de muerte por favor, yo la desee tanto cuando no estabas, ahora me alegra no haberla obtenido – apretó el agarre de mi cintura.

Nunca vuelvas a pensaren eso – acaricio mi mejilla – solo piensa en el presente, el t y en mi, un futuro juntos – sonreí tontamente.

Seria un sueño pasar la vida juntos, formar una familia – murmure.

Nos lo merecemos mi amor, después de tanto sufrimiento – me beso levemente – aun tenemos mucho tiempo para realizar nuestros sueños – sus ojos brillaron.

Te amo tanto – dije con el alma.

Yo también te amo – sonrió.

Lo abrace intensamente respirando su aroma y perdiéndome entre sus suaves caricias.

Bella, quieres hablar con ellos primero o me presento como un fantasma – bromeo.

Fruncí el ceño – hablare con ellos amor, tengo que hablar con Jacob – su cuerpo se tenso al escuchar su nombre.

No!, no quiero que estés a solas con el amor – arrugue la frente – de ningún modo desconfió de ti, pero no sabemos como pueda reaccionar, no quiero que te haga daño, lo mataría di te hiciera algo – gruño.

Cielo, el no es malo, gracias a el pude ponerme de pie, no sabes lo difícil que fue vivir sin ti, el me ayudo mucho y siempre se lo agradeceré – me miro con ojos dulces.

Por eso ibas a casarte con el? – pregunto – por agradecimiento – suspire.

Si, me sentía comprometida con el por todo lo que hizo por mi, nunca llegaría a amarlo, pero que mas daba si tu no estabas – confesé.

Que tonto fui – se recrimino – yo creí que no me amabas, que el tiempo te había hecho olvidar, por eso te secuestre, por eso te traje a ti, nunca me resignaría a perderte – acaricie su pecho tranquilizándolo.

Nunca vuelvas a pensar eso, te he amado desde siempre, desde que te vi caminar con esos pasos tan deslumbrantes por el pasillo de la secundaria, desde que tus ojos se fijaron en mi – recordé – y cada día te fui amando mas, fuiste mi primera ilusión, mi primer novio, mi primer beso, mi primera vez, mi primer esposo….el primero y el único mi amor – sonreí.

Tu también fuiste la primera y la única mujer con la que pude compartir mi vida entera – beso mi frente – te ame mi ratoncito de biblioteca desde la primera vez que te vi, detrás de esos enormes lentes, intentando esconder tu deslumbrante belleza, todos fueron estúpidos y se dejaron engañar por tu caparazón, pero por primera vez en mi vida vi mas allá de mis narices y te tome sin dudarlo, a partir de ese momento no pude concebir mi vida sin ti y así será hasta el día en que muera – lo mire fijamente con tomo mi amor.

Para siempre? – pregunte.

Sonrió – para siempre – concluyo.

Cerramos nuestro juramento con un beso lleno de amor y ternura, por primera vez tenia la seguridad de que nuestra historia tendría un final feliz.

* * *

Por aqui con esta loca idea, espero que le haya gustado...

Reviews niñas y niños

mil besos!


End file.
